


Amon Goose or, Untitled Imposter Game

by samalander



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Bad Puns, Embedded Images, Horror, Humor, Mayhem, Mixed Media, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander
Summary: It is a beautiful day on Polus and there is a goose among us.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 105
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Amon Goose or, Untitled Imposter Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybetwice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetwice/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide to you, maybetwice! I apologize for nothing.
> 
> To-do lists were created with the [Untitled Goose Meme Generator](https://untitled-goose-meme.glitch.me/).

Lime was in the medbay, where they liked to start their day. They had vials to start, and a medscan to submit. The samples were easy; the press of a button. No sweat. Like any other day.

And then, they stepped on the scanner.

The lights began to go down, which they had been doing recently. It was weird, but usually someone got on it in a few minutes, it was nothing to stop the scan for.

But that didn't mean it wasn't spooky, that it wasn't a little scary to be in a big cavernous medbay all by themself. Just the kind of creepy dread a child feels at the dark, though. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to dwell on. Or, so they thought. And then a door swooshed open. Lime hadn't even heard them close.

"Hello?" Lime called. "Cyan? Red?"

Surely it was just a crewmate. There was no reason to think otherwise. There was no one on Polus but them. Still, Lime had to stay still as the machine beeped and read out their stats so they couldn’t exactly look around.

The touch was sudden, shocking. A tug near Lime's foot.

They looked down, and they screamed.

* * *

* * *

"I called you all here for a reason," Purple said, looking at the crew gathered around the Polus table. "There's been a murder."

There was a murmur among the crewmates. They'd all heard whispers about what was going on in Skeld, on Mira. The Imposters. The deaths. The fear.

"I found Lime," Purple continued. "After the recent blackout. They were on medscan, and--" The scene flashed across the inside of Purple's visor. It was awful. Lime's body, hanging over medscanner. Alone, in the dark. Their neck bent at an angle that made Purple slightly nauseous to consider. "Someone-- one of us-- hung Lime. By their shoelaces. Took them right off their feet and strung them up. It was awful."

The silence in the room was palpable. But that was okay. Everyone was in shock, surely.

Pink glanced around. "Is Lime okay?"

"No!" Purple snapped, banging their hands on the table. "You idiot! I said there was a murder! Lime is not okay! Lime is dead and one of us did it! Where were you all during the blackout?"

Pink started to cry softly, and Red reached out to touch their shoulder. 

"Honk!" said White. White said that a lot.

Red nodded. "White is right. We were doing water wheels below the office. I saw Cyan and Yellow go into weapons before the lights went off."

"Yup," Cyan said. "We were shooting asteroids. Pew! Pew!"

Their stories checked out. Especially the pew pew part. But that wasn't everyone. “Brown? Blue? Black?” Purple looked at their crewmates in turn. “There are no life signs on this planet but ours. One of us killed Lime.”

“We were fixing lights,” Blue replied. “Me and Black. We left Brown in comms and went up together.”

“Honk,” Brown agreed. “Honk honk.”

Purple nodded. Of course, download. There was always a comms download to be done.

“What about you?” Blue asked, turning on Purple. “How do we know you didn’t murder Lime?”

“Because if it had been me I wouldn’t have bothered telling you!” Purple slammed their hands on the table to punctuate their point. I was sorting artifacts in Speci— I could have just stayed there!”

“Honk,” White said, in their even tone. “Honk honk.” They flapped their arms for emphasis.

“Okay,” Blue said, nodding. White could always defuse a situation. “I say we go back to work. But Purple is suspicious.”

"You're suspicious!" Purple shouted.

Everyone exchanged glances, as Purple fumed. "Purple," Black said. "I get it. But we can't go off half-cocked. We keep an eye open. All of us. And we catch who did this."

Helmets around the table nodded in agreement. The only thing they could do was keep going.

* * *

Red and Pink had gone to storage together to get their gas cans filled. They both had the task today, both had to refuel the dropship engines.

And it was nice to do it together. After what happened to Lime, everyone was on edge, and people seemed to feel safer in pairs. They were safer in pairs, But it was impossible to know if the other person in your pair was a craven murderer. It was making people a little crazy. There were lots of glances around the table when they ate, lots of sniping and petty bickering.

But not between Red and Pink. Never between Red and Pink. Red and Pink were best friends and-- Red hoped-- maybe something more. Someday. Maybe.

Not today, though. Sure, Red's hand felt weird around the gas tank as they lugged it up to the pump. Like it should be around Pink's hand instead of the hard plastic.

"Hey," Pink said, rousing Red from their internal romance novel. "Look at this."

Red glanced over to where Pink was pointing. It was weird, indeed. Behind some of the boxes, someone had laid out what looked like a haphazard picnic on the ground; a blanket, a basket, even sandwiches and-- "Is that a pumpkin?" Red asked, confused. "Where did you get a pumpkin?"

"Me?" Pink somehow managed to look confused even though Red couldn't see their face. The visor itself looked perplexed. "What do you mean me?"

Red's confusion deepened, as did the feeling of eyes on their back. They glanced over their shoulder, and no, they were alone in storage. Where someone had laid them out an odd, but romantic, meal.

"Who else would make us a picnic?" Red asked.

And then the doors closed.

Red felt the dread stab through them like a cold knife. Pink dropped their gas can in panic, rushing forward to beat against the immovable metal objects with their fists. "Help!" they shouted, but Red knew it was no use.

No one was going to be looking for them. Not in here. No one was even close to here.

A movement caught Red's eye, and their breath hitched as a figure loomed out of a hole in the ground.

"Pink," Red whispered, reaching back to grab the hand they'd longed for so often on this cold planet.

A second shape rose from the hole. Red felt a tear slip down their cheek as they felt Pink turn to take in their situation.

"Red," they breathed. "Red, I love--"

Someone- _Something_ cut across them with a deafening honk. And then there was no more.

* * *

By the time Cyan lucked into finding Red and Pink, they'd been missing for hours. They looked almost peaceful; their hands were clasped together like they'd been caught in an embrace. Except their heads were smashed in under piles of boxes, and their brains were scattered across the floor. It was too late.

* * *

* * *

Blue went missing the next day. One minute they were checking the temperature at the lava pit, and the next, their vitals column was red.

The loss of four crewmates had everyone around the table utterly freaking out when Purple called them there.

"You!" Cyan shouted, pointing their finger at Purple. "Blue said you killed Lime! And now they're gone, too!"

Yellow reached out and touched Cyan's shoulder. "Easy, cowperson," they said. "We don't know it was Purple."

"It was!" Cyan was still shouting as they shrugged off Yellow's consoling touch. "Who else would want to hurt our beautiful Blue friend? And what about Red and Pink?"

"Honk?" said White, quietly.

"Me?" Cyan looked confused. "Why would I want to hurt Blue?

White seemed to shrug. "Honk," they said again.

Cyan tightened their stance, drawing their shoulders forward as if they were fending off an attack. "Well, yeah, I was at the node. I saw you and Brown there. But I didn't see Blue."

"Wait," Purple shook their head. "You're in here yelling that I murdered Blue and you were in the area? Alone? And who found Red and Pink? Was it just a coincidence that you were at the scene of two murders?"

Eyes around the table were pasted on Cyan, who felt a drop of sweat drip down their neck.

"Guys, I didn't do it!" Cyan protested, but they knew that after the attacks on Lime, Red, and Pink, the paranoia that had been throbbing through the base the last few days was too much. It would take a iracle to get them out of this. Their crewmates were insane. They were at the ends of their ropes. They were---

"Honk," said Brown coldly.

 _Fuck_.

"Brown is right," Purple said. "Get 'em out of here."

"Guys, come on!" Yellow insisted, putting themselves between Cyan and the others. "This is madness! We can't kill someone!"

"Why not?" Black said. Everyone stopped and listened when Black spoke. Black always knew what to do. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but the evidence towards Cyan is pretty damning. There are only six of us left. If we don't do something soon, we'll be outnumbered by whatever is picking us off."

"Honk," Brown said again. "Honk honk, honk honk honk. Honk honk honk honk? Honk! Honk!"

It was quite a speech for Brown, who was a creature of few words.

"It's okay," Cyan whispered, putting their hand on Yellow's shoulder. "Thanks for protecting me. But if you keep trying, they'll turn on you next. And that-- I don't think it's you. And I know it's not me. So just-- just get Purple out of here, please. Kill me if you have to. But kill Purple next."

Yellow choked back a sob but stepped out of the way. "I'm sorry," they said.

"I know," Cyan replied.

"Come on," snapped Purple, reaching forward to grab Cyan's arm. Cyan didn't fight back, and Yellow felt a sadness they didn't think they'd ever felt before. "You think it's funny to push Blue in the lava? Is that what you did?"

"I didn't," Cyan said, but they still weren't fighting the hold on their arm.

Purple glanced around. They had backup. They had Black and White and Brown on their side, and Yellow and Cyan couldn't outvote that.

"I say we take this imposter," Black said, seizing Cyan's other arm. "And put them in the lava where they put Blue."

"Honk," said White.

"Right," Black said, and the four of them surrounded Cyan and marched them out the door, towards the lava.

Yellow hid their face as their crewmates marched someone out to be executed. What had they become?

* * *

* * *

Yellow wasn't feeling overly warm towards their fellow crewmates.

It was bad enough that five of them had died and they still didn't know if Cyan was actually guilty, or if they just had blood on their hands.

The feeling was itchy. It was itchy and gross and more than that, Yellow was sad. They missed their non-murderous crewmates. They crewmates they thought they had before Lime's death.

The boiler room was loud, and since Yellow had drawn the short straw they were refilling the office water. That used to be Red's chore, but Red wasn't going to be doing chores anymore. Ever. Yellow didn't like how isolated it was, how lonely. So they were trying to amuse themself with thoughts of home; of purple rolling hills and skies as green as Lime's uniform. Their parents, both Yellows themselves, in their little house in the Yellow area of town.

They missed home. They hoped they would get to see it again.

That thought was almost as itchy as the thoughts of the murders. It was like the inside of their head wasn't a safe place anymore, and that was almost scarier than what was going on outside.

Alarms weren't super commonplace on Polus, so Yellow could be excused if they jumped when the seismic stabilizer alert went off, and if their distraction in thought led them to spill water down the front of their suit.

"Shit," Yellow said, dropping the jug and running out of the room, heading for the stabilizer panel.

* * *

* * *

Black pressed their hand to the stabilizer's panel, waiting for the all-clear that meant someone was on the other, the recalibration sequence was complete.

Still, the alarm went on.

"C'mon," they breathed, feeling antsy. "Purple, you got this."

The countdown was ticking inexorably down, and Black could feel their time in the universe ticking with it. If someone didn't get there in about ten seconds, it wasn't going to matter who was responsible for the chaos. Because they would all be dead.

Five seconds. Three. It was like a slow-motion moment when the light clicked to green with two seconds left. Too fucking close. Black stormed down the catwalk.

"Purple?" they called. "White? Brown? Yellow?"

Yellow's voice came from a few yards away, tinged with fear. "Black," they said. "Turn around very, very slowly."

Black felt the terror, the adrenaline surge back into their body. This was bad. Yellow was never scared. Sad, sure. A little morose even. But not afraid. They turned, as ordered.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw there.

Purple lay in the snow. Well, half of them did. It was gruesome. Like they'd been torn apart. On the way to the other stabilizer.

Black retched in their helmet, the sickly bile coating the inside of their visor and making them wrench it off in a panic. Which is when they saw the other horror.

White and Brown were standing behind Yellow, whose knees were literally shaking. They had a dark stain down the front of their suit that Black just hoped beyond hope wasn't blood. There was absolutely blood on White, and Brown had something in their hand that looked like a mechanical part that had been ripped from where it belonged.

_Sabotage_

The thought barely slipped through Black's mind when, almost in unison, White and Brown raised their arms and removed their helmets.

It was terrible. It was horrible. It was the worst thing Black and ever seen, even counting Purple's mangled body.

Before them stood two aliens. They were about three and a half feet tall and had heads covered in white feathers. Their mouths were grotesque orange beaks that protruded like knives from their faces. Their eyes were specks of coal set back on the sides of their heads. They looked, for all the world, like giant, malevolent geese.

White did something that might have been a smile, but Black would never know.

"Honk," White said, gesturing to the dropship. "Honk honk, honk. Honk."

"Okay," Black held up their hands in surrender. The aliens - the things that had murdered his friends and-- oh, god. _Cyan_. They had framed Cyan and Black had done their job for them. Black had murdered. Just as surely as the geese had. Oh god.

Black made up their mind in the moment. There was no good answer here. Either they let the aliens take the ship and strand them and Yellow on this ice cube or-- or Black did something to stop them.

They had to be stopped. Black started to take a step forward when their eyes met Yellow's. Something there made Black stop and take stock. "Yellow?"

"The button," Yellow whispered. "Black, they have the button."

The button. The emergency button from the conference table. The one thing that could summon help if they needed it. Was in the alien's hand. And the alien had every intention of getting on the only ship on the planet and leaving Black and Yellow with no way to let anyone know they were in trouble.

Which, Black had to admit, they kinda deserved. Not Yellow. Yellow was a good kid. Yellow didn't want to kill Cyan. But Black-- Black did. Black was a murder, was irredeemable.

And that made their decision a lot easier.

Black was fast, and they darted forward to grab the button. The aliens could have the ship. But the button was staying. The button was going to get Yellow home. Black lunged for it.

Brown casually raised their foot, and Black saw the razor-sharp talon too late. It was through their heart before they could even fully comprehend what was happening.

* * *

* * *

White and Brown strolled onto the dropship with their prize.

Behind them, Yellow was on their knees, weeping over the fallen bodies of their friends who had been foolish enough to stand in White and Brown's way.

"Honk," said Brown.

White nodded as the doors closed and the engine started up. Brown was right. It _was_ a lovely day on Polus. 


End file.
